Faith
by jellybean1990
Summary: on his 18th birthday he finds out that he is a veela. bad summery sorry
1. Chapter 1

'_Veela's are very possessive and sexual creatures who rely on the happiness and acceptance of their mate. The veela gene stays dormant until their 18th birthday. After that the veela will seek out their mate and have to do so by the end of three months from their birthday. Male Veela are very beautiful for the soul purpose for attracting their mate they will do anything to get their mates attention they would have often have teased and made fun of their mate before the transformation. The transformation will happen through the night and into the morning, once the transformation was done the veela will be able to see, smell, taste and hear better' _

Draco read the passage over, It was 29th august his birthday (?) and his mother had just told him that in the malfoy line was veela gene and it skips a generation. He had awoken screaming as his body was going through the transformation. On the 1st of September he would be going back to Hogwarts to finish his last year like a few of his other classmate.

"Girls I've teased well that's quite a lot how am I supposed to narrow it down?" he asked himself.

"Your mate will be a mix of your favourite scents" came the voice of his mother.

"so white chocolate and cherry blossoms" it was true he loved to spend his summer sitting under the Sakura tree in the manor garden.

"yes, you will find her my dragon you have just got to have faith."

"what if my mate believes that I should die and not accept me?"

"I don't believe anyone is like voldemort and would knowingly kill another person"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had just stepped on to platform 9 ¾ and to be true with himself he was rather scared about how he would be treated by others and most of All that he would not find his mate and if he did she would hate him like the others.

Once he had said goodbye to his mother her headed to the heads compartment, yes Dumbledore had requested if Draco was to return that he would be appointed head boy. He had a feeling he knew who the head girl was and his suspicions were proved correct when he saw Hermione granger walk into the heads compartment and close the door.

As Draco got nearer to the door he could smell white chocolate and cherry blossoms.

'fate has a very funny sense of humour' Draco thought opening the door. Hermione was sitting next to the window staring out. She had turned in a very beautiful her hair once was bushy had turned into neat ringlets and she had filled out in all the right places. Draco's eyes lingered at her breast 'they look like D cups'. Draco walked in and sat oppersite Hermione.

"malfoy" she muttered

"Hermione I would like a chance to begin a new and hopefully become friends" Draco held out his hand.

Hermione looked at it before placing her hand in his.

"Hermione granger muggle born nice to meet you" Draco smiled at her cuteness.

"Draco malfoy ve" Draco went to say veela but stopped. But Hermione finished "veela"

Draco's eyes went wide.

"yes Draco I know you are a veela as my nick name goes I am a book worm your grandfather is in the archives at in Hogwarts library"

" what else do you know my little bookworm" he teased lovingly.

"quite a lot thank you" Hermione sat their looking innocent.

"minx, would you like to play a game of questions so we can get to know a little bit more about each other, We can think of a question that we both will have to answer is that all right?"

"that would be lovely Draco" by the way his name rolled off her tongue made Draco shiver in pleasure.

"what's your favourite place to be?" Hermione asked. Draco intensely blushed "Draco are you blushing?"

"yes and my favourite place to be is under the cherry blossom tree in the gardens at the manor you?"

"σε μου παππούδες αμπελώνων στην Ελλάδα which is at my grandparents vineyard in Greece "

"are you Greek?"

"yes on my mother's side"

"ok my question what do you want for the future?"

"to find some that loves me and to write a book you?"

"to have my mate love me and accept me" Draco's eyes went sad and Hermione got up and sat next to him.

"she would be crazy if she didn't you are a beautiful man you did what you had to protect your mother and I think that is very noble of you" Hermione placed her hand on to Draco's were they both felt a spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for what seem like forever without even thinking they lent in to kiss but was stopped by Hermione being ripped away.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERMIONE" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs shaking her slightly.

Draco saw red how dear anyone treats his mate like that. Within seconds a hand held Ron by his neck suspended off the ground.

"if you touch her again weasley then I will not hesitated in killing you" he growled and spat venom in Ron's face.

"fuck off you ferret" Draco raised his hand to punch Ron.

"Draco" Hermione said in a calming voice as she placed her hand over his raised fist and intertwined their fingers. "Please put him down"

Draco listen and let go of him, Ron tumbled to ground and was quick helped up by Harry and Ginny. Hermione pulled Draco back into the compartment and sat him down with her next to him.

"thank you Draco" Draco raised his other hand to her face before running his hand down her neck. Draco lent in and captured lips.

Ron, Ginny and Harry just stared in awe as Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck leaning into him. Draco pulled Hermione to him so you didn't know when one started and the other ended. They pulled away breathless, Draco buried his head into her neck breathing in her scent.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked taking a seat opposite to the embracing couple, with Ron and Harry following.

"well ever since Genève Le' tallies married into the malfoy family when she found her mate Draconian Malfoy in 1206 the veela gene seemed to skip a generation, Draco's father had skipped the gene."

"so malfoy is part veela?" Harry asked.

Draco had not raised his head from Hermione's neck as she explained to her friends he was content with nuzzling her neck.

"yes his and like all veela's they have mates, Bill is Fleur's and I seem to be Draco's"

"since when do you call him _'Draco'"_ Ron asked

"well since what 20 minutes ago we decide to start over and be friends, then we" moan "and" moan "yeah"

Draco didn't like it when she said friends he wanted to be more than that so he started nipping and sucking at her neck.

"then you rudely manhandled her" Draco snapped at Ron.

"you'll let him mark you" harry said

"of course I will"

"not he's has marked you now" harry said pointing to her neck

"no that will happen more privately Harry why would we in front of you guys" harry chuckled

"I think what Harry is trying to say is that he has marked your skin and left you a hickey" Ginny said to her bestfriend trying to help her boyfriend out.

Hermione's hands shot up to her neck then turned into Draco

"why you little" before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco's lips crashed to hers. Hermione melted into the kiss.

"this is going to be a long year if that's what they are going" Ron started to say turning to harry and Ginny who were already in a make out session. " I feel so lonely, I have nobody to call my own"


	4. Chapter 4

The sorting ceremony was over quite quickly and the food appeared on the table. Draco and Hermione were sharing smiles and glances at each other. They were going to tell McGonagall after the feast when they show them their head dorm. She had already been informed on Draco situation from Narcissa before they had arrived.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes from a distance but still felt the intensity.

"Mione don't you agree?" Harry asked, Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"what were you saying?" harry chucked

"that this year hopefully is uneventful"

"bad uneventful yes" Hermione said her eyes looking back a Draco who was not longer there.

Hermione looked up and down the table but no avail her eyes searched the room but no he was not there. Hermione sighed 'I'm going to need to go to the library and find some books on veela and their mates'. Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure run thought her as a hand touched her shoulder she turned to see Draco sitting next to her with Blaise, Theo and Pansy next to him.

"What are you doing here ferret and things?" Dean and Seamus asked.

"ferret I thought Hermione Potter and Weasley were the only ones who called me that" Draco reached under the table and intertwined his hand and fingers with hers.

"Hermione? Since when do you call her Hermione" the Seamus

"since the train" Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"then why are you over here?"

"that will be answered soon but not yet a mystery is good for you Gryffindor's I've noticed "

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy laughed while Ron, Dean and Seamus were trying to understand the comment.

"its not just the slytherin that like to make mischief and havoc" Blaise said through laughter.

"no but we stick around to clean up the mess" Ginny quipped.

After the meal everyone made their way to their dorms, Hermione and Draco followed McGonagall to their head dorm which was located in the northern tower. They came to a stop in front of a portrait of a couple dancing the male looking the image of Draco just a little older he was dressed in vintage dress robes and the female had mousey brown almost blonde hair which was done in barrow curls, she was wearing a beautiful emerald green gown.

The couple stopped dancing and faced the trio.

"dearest this young man must be a malfoy" the man spoke.

"Draconian I think you may be right"

"of course I am Genève, what's your name child?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"so I'm right and young lade what would your name be?"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"Granger I my best friend was called Morris Granger he was a muggle and a good man, now professor McGonagall am I right in thinking that these two are the heads"

"they are you can talk to them later now 'song bird'"

The portrait swung open and they walked through. The common room had the lay out of the Gryffindor common room but had cream painted walls, oak wood table and chair, there was a large book shelf and by the fireplace were two arm chairs that didn't match, a large sofa and a coffee table. There was a kitchenette that was located near the stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Professor we have something to discuss with you, if you would take a seat" Draco and Hermione sat down on the sofa and McGonagall sat in one of the arm chairs.

"yes Mr Malfoy what would that be?"

"I have found my mate" he started taking Hermione's hand in his and intertwined them. "we haven't discussed any of it detail yet but we wanted to keep you informed"

"thank you, so Miss Granger you have accepted Mr Malfoy?"

"yes I have I think I need to do some research on the process but I accept him anyway"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up early the next day and went straight for the library to acquire some books on Veela's and their mates. When she left Draco was still asleep and being a Saturday most of the student were still asleep. She opened the library door and went over to Madam Price's desk.

"morning Miss granger"

"morning Madam Price, I cannot remember where the books on veela's and their mate are could you tell me"

"ah I was told about yours and Mr Malfoy's situation" Madam Price stood up "follow me my child"

Hermione followed the kind librarian to the restricted section, watched as she took out her wand and mutter a spell which unlocked the door.

"wait here" Madam Price disappeared then reappeared moments later with a large books with the title 'Veela Mating' which she handed to Hermione. "this should be of some help"

"thank you"

Hermione left the library and headed back to the heads dorm when she came to the portrait Draco's ancestors stopped dancing and faced her.

"you left very early today my child is something the matter" asked Draconian.

"everything is fine I need to go to the library to get a book" Hermione said showing the book.

"as I thought you are my dear grandsons mate" came the voice of Genève.

Hermione heard footsteps and turned around to see an upbeat bubbly Ginny and two half asleep Ron and Harry.

"hi mione"

"what is that weasley male doing here?" snapped Draconian wrapping his arm protectively around his wife and veela.

This woke Ron up. "what the hell, why is the portrait acting like someone put a stick up his ass"

"Ronald Billius Weasley apologies right now" Hermione said with a raised voice.

Ron stared at Hermione with a mask of confusion on his face.

"don't worry my child I am going to wake Draco up" Draconian walked out of the frame leaving Genève to explain.

"Genève what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"When we were young my best friend was an Elena Weasley, her brother was Ronaldo Weasley and his best friend was Draconian. After my parents past the Weasley's to me and Ronaldo and I got close I thought of it as sibling but he did not which I did not know at the time. The four of us spent a lot of time together and when my veela heritage became dominate I discovered that Draconian was my mate. I spoke to Draconian a month after finding out and he expected me as my mate. Ronaldo did not like this and our friendship changed he became more distant then on the day of our wedding Ronaldo kidnapped me, when Draconian finale found me I was close to death and with one day until my second birthday after my veela gene became dominate we had to um complete our bond quickly or I would die. Ever since then their friend ship turned into one of hate"

"but why did he snap at Ron" Ginny asked

"you look so much like Elena as your brother looks like Ronaldo, Draconian felt the need to protect me as well as Hermione"

Draconian came back into the portrait and hugged Genève close.

"my child do you permit him to enter" he asked Hermione pointing to Ron.

"yes Draconian"

" can you mouth the password" Hermione smiled at his protectiveness and mouthed 'Song Bird'.

The portrait swung open and they walked through, Draco was the other side and pulled Hermione to him. Ron, Ginny and Harry sat down on the sofa while he carried her to the slightly bigger arm chair and sat down, he moved her hair out of the way then he started to nuzzle her neck.

"who are they?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"They are Draconian and Genève Malfoy Draco's ancestors. Genève is the reason for the veela blood line" Hermione said opening the large book.

"and what's the book about?"

"veela mating"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Hermione had gotten the book from the library and the first chapter were information she had already knew from other books and lessons. The next chapter though looked promising so after her last class of the day she quickly hurried back to the heads dorm once inside Hermione took the book off the table, sat in what she had dubbed 'her chair' and opened the book to the second chapter.

'_Veela's show signs of affection mostly through physical contact you will often see the veela nuzzling their mate's neck, the veela will nip and this is a way of preparing the mate for the marking_. _The marking happens soon after the mate has accepted the veela; the veela will become overly possessive and emotional until he/she has marked their mate._

_Marking is the way of bonding the veela's essences with their mates. The marking is a very pleasurable experience for the mate and is highly likely that they will have an orgasm'_

Hermione felt herself go red she has never had any experience in an intimate way before.

'_The veela will mark their mate when their mate shows them that they are ready they signs a veela will expect are; the mate rubbing themselves against them, exposing their neck to the veela but if the veela feels threatened by other males they will mark their mate to show them that what his theirs'_

Hermione smiled, she was ready for Draco to mark her so she shut the book not wanting to spoil the experience. Hermione stood up and walked to her room grabbing her PJ's then entered the bathroom. She turned the water one filling up the large bath tub and poured in her cherry bubble bath. Hermione walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a lose bun then undressed and stepped into the bath.

Meanwhile Draco, Theo and Blaise entered the heads dorm all red faced from quidditch practice.

"it was freezing" Blaise commented sitting by the fire.

"it shouldn't be like that yet it is only September" Theo agreed.

Draco went to say something when they heard a beautiful voice come from the bathroom.

'Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

.com/defying_gravity_lyrics_glee_

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity and you bring me down

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!'

All three boys had not realized that they had walked up the stairs and were standing outside of the bathroom door. Once Hermione had sung the last note the door opened reviling Hermione in an emerald tank top and black short shorts with her hair still in a loose bun and a shocked expression on her face. Before she could say anything Draco had turned around and started to growl at Blaise and Theo who were backing down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione watched as Draco started to growl and back his two best friends down the stairs. What was she to do? If she protected them he would see it as her wanting them, that's when the idea hit her.

"Draco" Hermione called in a seductive voice; she walked over to him and stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sway her hips which intentionally rubbed against his groin. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and whisper in his ear. "Mark me" then bit down on his ear lobe.

"LEAVE" Draco bellowed at his best friends the spun around and pinned Hermione to the nearest wall. Hermione closed her eyes awaiting Draco touch. He lifted her up by her milky thighs so his face was directly in front of her breasts. Draco stuck his head between her breasts and nipped playfully.

Hermione moaned and opened her eyes to see Theo and Blaise frozen in place.

"leave now" Hermione mouthed snapping Blaise out of his daze he grabbed Theo and pulled him out of the dorm.

Draco pulled the front of her top down exposing her size DD breast he purred in want and lust while kissing suckling at her erect nipples. Hermione's hands made their way to Draco's hair, she rested her head against the wall and let out a deep moan.

Meanwhile outside of the heads dorm Theo and Blaise had just closed the portrait as Ginny, Harry and Ron had walked into view.

"hi boy we are just coming to see Mione" Ginny said while holding Harry's hand.

"no I don't think you are" Blaise said looking at the portrait.

"why the bloody hell not?" Ron asked trying to keep in control of his temper.

"well Drake is marking Mione as we speak" Theo said sitting down on the floor as loud moans erupted from the heads dorm. "drake nearly killed us a minute a go"

"what do you mean nearly killed you?" Harry asked.

"well we just got back from practice when we heard Hermione sing, she has a beautiful voice hasn't she?" Blaise stated and the trio nodded their head as they had often heard her sing. "Before we all knew it we were outside the bathroom door. Hermione opened the door wearing um a um ah tank top and some very short shorts. Drake became very territorial and advanced us but thanks to Hermione he didn't harm us"

"but Hermione can't tell him to leave you alone his veela side will" Ginny started but was stopped by Blaise.

"she didn't tell him to stop she distracted him"

"how?" Ron and harry asked. Theo, Blaise and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"you really want to know?" they nodded.

"Hermione started rubbing her hip against his dick and whispered mark me in to his ear before biting down" by the end of the explanation both Harry and Ron where very pale.

Back in the heads dorm Draco was still suckling her nipples.

"Draco mark me please" Hermione begged pulling his hair so she could kiss him on his lips. Once they pulled away Draco sunk his teeth in her skin between her breasts. Hermione let out a throaty scream with pleasure and she felt her self cum.

Once Hermione climaxed Draco removed his teeth from her skin and carry her to his room where he laid her down and cuddle into her allowing her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Hermione and Draco made their way to the great hall hand in hand. They didn't care about the look they were getting off of some students, Hermione lent into Draco's arm of the hand that she was holding and rubbed her cheek against his bisects. Soon they arrived at the great hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table, he helped Hermione to get seated then her bent down and dropped a lingering kiss to her lips. Hermione threw her arms around his neck trying to Deeping it; Draco pulled away and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead then made his way over to his friends at the slytherin table. Hermione sighed then turned to face her friends, Ginny had a knowing grin on her face whereas Harry was pale and Ron was mimicking a tomato.

"hi guys how are you this lovely morning?" Hermione asked

"is that all you are going to say? We came to see you last night and we were stopped by the ferrets friend saying that he was marking you" Ron say through clenched teeth.

"yes Ronald it is none of you business when I take the next step in mine and Draco's relationship" Hermione said while placing some rashers of bacon on her plate.

"we are" Ron started staring at her neck "you didn't let him mark you"

"yes I did Ronald"

"you have not got a bite on your neck like Bill does" he stated.

"that's because that is the complete mark once we have mated and the marking mark is" Hermione blushed "on the chest"

Hermione finished her breakfast then Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall.

"so how was it?" Ginny asked and Hermione just blushed. "I heard that the experience for the mate can cause a climax is it true"

"yes it is" came a familiar voice.

Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips kissing along her neck.

"so are you going to let anyone else know yet?"

"you will find out soon, now I do believe that we have DADA and I think Potter looks lonely without you to snog"

They look over to Harry and Ron, Ron was talking about quidditch while Harry was looking longingly at Ginny. Ginny rushed over to him and through her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, Ron looked disgusted and walked off mumbling to himself.

When they arrived at the DADA class there was Professor Bill Weasley talking to Professor Snape's picture. Once every one took their seats Bill spoke.

"morning class to day we will be discussing veela's does anyone know what a veela is?" he said with a knowing smile.

Hermione raise her hand but to everyone's surprise Ron droned out the answer.

"thank you Ron but 5 points from Gryffindor not waiting" Ron sighed and rested his head on the table while his partner Katie Thompson raised her hand. "yes"

"why are we learning about veela's in defence against the darks arts and not in our class with Professor Hagrid?"

"the reason behind this is that we have a veela this year at Hogwarts who has found his mate and it is essential to your safety that you know the behaviour habits of a mating veela, now Draco if you would come up to the front"

Most of the class gasped as Bill called Draco up to the front was he the veela? They wondered to themselves.

"now Draco is a veela and as Ron had said they are very protective of their mate and will feel threated by any other males coming in contact with the expectation of another veela's mate. Hermione could you come up to the front" Bill placed a silencing spell around Draco so he could not hear what was going on.

Once again most of the class gasped, bill place a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione is Draco's mate" Katie raise her hand again "yes"

"but Draco is not hurting you"

"that's because I am a mate of a veela myself, now Blaise and Theo can you stand next to Draco and get ready to restrain him when I say" the boys moved to either side of Draco with their wands at the ready. "now I will need Harry and Ron to come up to the front and hug Hermione"

They did as they asked and hugged Hermione. Draco stacked towards them and took Hermione into his arms and rubbed against her.

"as you see here is a reaction to non-blood related male family touch his mate, he will feel the need to get the boys scent off of her"

Pansy put her hand up "what do you mean non-blood related?"

"well Hermione would you like to explain?" Hermione nodded

"I think of harry and Ron as my family is in my mind they are family and Draco will pick up on that" Hermione pushed Draco over to Blaise and Theo then walked back to Bill mouthing 'stay there please' to Draco.

"now if I bring in someone else, Cormac up to the front please"

Cormac got out his seat and walked over to Hermione with a cocky look on his face and lifted his hand to touch her but within seconds he was tackled to the ground. With a very angry looking veela above him, before Blaise and Theo could restrain him Hermione rushed to him turned his face to her and kissed him. The class watched in awe as she slowly moved him away from Cormac and back over to Bill. When she pulled away Draco dropped his head and nuzzled her neck.

"any questions?" Bill asked and very on shock their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand into the great hall for the second time that day for dinner as they ate lunch down at the lake. As soon as they appeared in the hall whispers were heard like Draco had done before he lead Hermione to her seat sat her down and kissed her on the lips then on the forehead then went over the slytherin table. Hermione looked around the room to see most girls looking at her with jealous off looks.

"don't worry about them mione" Ginny said as she sat next to her best friend.

"your right gin" Hermione smiled and placed some pasta on to her plate. "so it being Friday would you three like to come to the heads dorm and have a games night with Pansy, Theo and Blaise"

"sure a night with a bunch of snakes" Ron mumbled Hermione just smiled at him.

"hey Katie" Hermione called to the girls sitting next to Ron but talking to her cousin.

"yeah" Katie asked

Katie had dark brown hair which came to just below her bottom and was in a loose plait, her eyes were a fiery amber colour and she wore a light amount of gold eye shadow. She had a small build like a dancers body and Hermione new that Katie had a crush on Ron.

"would you like to join us tonight for a games night up in the heads dorm?"

"yeah come on save me from the snakes" Ron said with pleading eyes. Katie smiled at him and agreed with a small blush on her face.

"what time?"

"an hour after dinner Ron will show you"

Once Hermione and Ginny finished they quickly walked out of the hall and went straight up to the head dorm they transfigured the other arm chair into another sofa then they went up to Hermione's room to get ready. Not long after they walked into Hermione's room they heard the portrait open and footsteps rush up the stairs Hermione smiled know it was Draco. She changed into a pair of black leggings and one of Draco's slytherin quidditch jersey that it was very large on her so it fell off one of her shoulders. While Ginny wore the same outfit but wearing one of Harry's jerseys.

"so Ginny when are you going to tell harry?"

"I don't know mione, he might hate me"

"no he won't but your brothers might kill him" Hermione and Ginny giggle then a knock at the door made them stop. "come in Draco"

Draco opened the door and his face turned from calm to lust filled as soon as he saw Hermione in his jersey. Draco was next to Hermione in a flash pressing her against the wall and his lips attacking her lips.

"ahem" Ginny made herself known.

Draco growled dropping his head so his forehead was resting against Hermione's.

"Mion is right I think potter will be over the moon but her brothers will not" Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped "I have heightened senses. You scent is a kind of a mix of summer fruits and now mixed with the smell of warm milk."

"but I don't know how to tell harry" Ginny said throwing a pillow towards the door.

"tell me what Gin?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Gin tell what?" Harry repeated making his way over to Ginny looking her in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Harry face went blank as he processed what he was just been told 'pregnant' he repeated over and over again in his head. Ginny stared at him in confusion and turned to leave the room when harry grabbed her hand turned her around and kissed her. Ginny's arms went around his neck bringing him closer as Harry's arms tightened around her waist then he stopped and pulled away.

"I didn't hurt our baby did I?" he asked still in a daze placing his hand over her stomach.

"no" Ginny said smiling placing her hand over his.

"Harry and Gin you're going to need to talk to Professor McGonagall" Hermione said "I will come with you if you like I will like"

"yes mione can you come with us and Malfoy can you entertain the guys until we get back" Draco nodded.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny hurried to the headmistress office, when they got their Hermione said the password and they went in.

"Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Mr Potter what can I do for you?"

"Ginny and I are pregnant" Harry said getting straight to the point.

"Ms Weasley are you sure?"

"yes professor"

"very well you and Mr potter will move in to the heads dorm as Ms Granger is Mr Malfoy mate she is unlikely to sleep in her bed, you will need to be wed as soon as possible and I will contact your Parents" McGonagall said with a wave of her wand "your belongs have been moved and Ms Granger I will contact yours and Mrs Malfoy as it will be more than likely you will be wed soon"

"hopefully"

"ok now enjoy your evening and I will contact them and get them floo tomorrow" with that they left.

As they arrived at the heads dorm they saw everyone their waiting for them. Hermione went and sat on Draco's lap and Harry pulled Ginny to the love seat and Ginny sat on his lap.

"so what happened?" Draco asked.

"harry and Ginny have been moved in here, Molly and Arthur will come tomorrow along with my parents and your mother"

"what's going on?" asked a very confused Ron who was sitting next to a blushing Katie.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny said and Ron blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARRY HOW DEAR YOU TOUCH MY BABY SISTER" Ron was almost in tears he was so pissed off.

"Ron maybe you should sit down" Katie said placing her hand on his shoulder pushing him down onto the sofa. "you know that Harry and Ginny are in love and he would do anything for her."

"shall we start a game of truth or dare?" asked Theo trying lighting the mood.

"Sure Potter truth or dare" Draco said

"truth for now" Hermione giggled and whispered into his ear.

"what are Miss Weasley sensitive spots that brings her to her knee's?" harry looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"her collarbone, Malfoy truth or dare?" Harry said.

"dare Potter"

"I dare you not to touch Hermione for 4 turns" Draco and Hermione jaw dropped "or charm your hair red for the whole of day Monday"

"I will charm my hair red for the whole day on Monday" Draco said nuzzling Hermione's neck. "Weasley, truth or dare?"

Ginny and Ron looked at each other.

"Him as I've started calling you Ginny"

"dare"

Once again Hermione whispered then Draco said "kiss Ms Thompson for 3 minutes"

"ok" Ron leaned in and captured a very surprised Katie's lips, Katie squeaked in surprise before wrapping her arms around Ron neck. After three mintues they were in full make out until Ginny tapped on her brother's shoulder.

"its your turn"

"Katie truth or dare?"

"truth"

"will you be go on a date with me?"

"yes"


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Ginny woke early the next day, Hermione walked into the bathroom after hearing the sound of someone throwing up as she opened the door she saw Ginny was hunched over the toilet. Hermione rushed to her and took a hold of her hair so it was out of the way and with her free hand she rubbed her best friends back. Once the throwing up had stop Hermione helped Ginny over to the sink and wiped her face clean.

"Thanks Mione"

"You're welcome now do you me to do your hair?"

"Yes please can you do two French plaits?"

"Sure" Hermione set to work brushing her hair then braiding it. "So what are you wearing to day?"

"Mmmmmm I was thinking my black doll styled dress with ballet flats, how about you?"

"I'm wearing my emerald green 50's styled dress that my Grandmamma sent me from Greece and my mary-jane black platform heels"

"You are really trying to tease him aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Not maybe yes" came the voice of Draco as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and ducking his head into her neck.

"I'm trying to make a good impression with you mother" Hermione stated placing pins in Ginny's hair.

"do you think your dad will flip when he finds out?" Ginny asked passing Hermione the next clip.

"I think so I am his first and only daughter" Hermione placed the last clip in Ginny's hair.

A little while later they are called to the headmistress office, when they arrived their they saw, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Robert and Jean Granger and Narcissa Malfoy sitting on the sofa's talking to McGonagall. When they heard the children walk in they stopped and turned to face them.

"mother ,Mr and Mrs granger would you like to see the heads dorm and we can talk more comfortable?" Draco asked not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"that would be nice Mr Malfoy" Jean said taking her husband's arm.

"please call me Draco"

"then Draco call me Jean and this is Hermione's father Robert"

"nice to meet you, shall we go?" Draco extended the arm that was not occupied with Hermione out to his mother and they walled out of the office.

"I will leave you Mr Potter and Ms Weasley to discuss" with that McGonagall left.

"mum Daddy" Ginny asked in a un-characteristic small voice.

"we not mad at you Baby girl it's just a lot to talk in" Arthur reassured his only girl.

"we didn't mean to we used protection" Ginny urged through her tears "you all hate me don't you?"

"Ginny no one hates you how can you think that I am your mother, trust me the only way you are feeling like this is because of your hormones. Now harry I think it is time"

"time for what harry?"

"Ginny I've been walking around with some thing in my pocket since the end of the war and I was planning to ask you tonight when we go on our date." Harry took a deep breath in took out a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Ginny I love you with all my heart I can't think about a future without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Harry opened the box to reveal a rectangular ruby with two princess cut diamonds either side of it (pic on my profile). Ginny stood there with tear streaming down her face. She gave a shy nod, harry took the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger then he stood up and kissed her.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione along with their parents arrived at the heads dorm; Hermione and Draco sat down on the love seat sat , while Hermione's parents sat on the sofa and Narcissa sat down on 'Hermione's chair'.

"mum daddy did Professor McGonagall say why she requeted you here?"

"yes but what I don't understand is, what does this young man being a um veela I think she called it has to do with you?" Robert asked eye Draco and his daughters hands interlinked

"well sir every veela has a mate that completes who they are the other half of them if you will. Hermione is my other half my mate"

"what does this entail for Hermione?"

"well Hermione has already accepted me and allowed me to mark her so" Draco started before getting interrupted

"wait what do you mean mark her, where let me see?" Robert said going slightly flush 'how could she let him do anything to her'

"daddy the marking is a way of the mate showing her or his loyalty to their veela it also helps to sedates the possessive nature and I cannot show you the mark"

"Why not?"

"it's embarrassing"

"Honey stop it she does not have to show you, now what comes after the marking?"

"the mating"

"as in you are going to what have sex with my daughter" robert laugh but stoped when he saw the serious look on Hermione's and Draco's faces. " my daughter his not having sex until she is married young man"

"daddy I have full intent on keeping my virginity until after I am married" rober t relaxed " that is why we were going to ask mum and Mrs Malfoy to help plan the wedding for over the Christmas break"

"call me cissy Hermione as you will be called Mrs malfoy soon and of course I will help"

"yes sweetie I will help to"

The protairt opened and Ginny came through and showed off her ring. For the rest of the day they discussed plans for the wedding yes wedding they decided to have a double wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the parents had gone home Draco asked Harry to take Hermione to the Gryffindor tower for a while so that he can set up a surprise for Hermione with the help of Ginny. Narcissa had brought Draco's grandmothers engagement ring for him to propose to Hermione, the ring had a large oval emerald stone with 3 round diamonds set each side of the emerald.

"Hermione's favourite flowers are red roses and she loves baby's breath so if we have them in a vase as the centre piece, what kind of food do you want for tonight?"

"I know Mion likes a muggle chocolate called Galaxy so aske Hermione's mother Jean to send me some for tonight" Draco lifted up a cooling bag "Mion said that she like fondue so if I melt it down and have a mixture of fruit, deserts and marshmallows"

"That's sound" Ginny licked her lips "nice"

Draco smirked and reached into the bag and took out a large bar and handed it to Ginny

"Thank you thank you thank you" Ginny chimed once she had eaten the chocolate bar they set to work getting the common room ready for tonight.

Meanwhile harry and Hermione had just walked through the Gryffindor portrait and their eyes went straight to a couple making out. The reason that it was a familiar redheaded best friend of theirs and an Ms Katie Thompson. Ron had managed to coxes a very shy girl in to making out in a common room, lucky the common room was empty so it saved her embarrassment when Ron hands made their way from her knees to her thighs.

"Ahem" Hermione cleared her throat getting the attention of her friends.

Katie pulled away from Ron her face equalled his hair while Ron had a very pleased look on his face.

"Have a good date mate" Harry asked Ron nodded and placed his arm around Katie's shoulder.

"I leave and let you have some alone time with your friends" Katie said getting up from the sofa she was about to move when Ron pulled at her arm making her fall on to his lap and he kissed her. Once again Katie pulled away with her face red she quickly hurried up to her room.

"Ron you are so mean you know Katie is a shy girl" Hermione said

"Am I not allowed to kiss my own girlfriend?" Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

"Girlfriend, oh that's brilliant though you are blind as a bat" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Katie has had a crush on you since she transferred from magic school in America 5th year" Hermione explained "I'm really happy for you"

"So what happen this morning with my parents and yours?" Ron asked

"Molly and Arthur were not as mad as thought they were going to be then I proposed to Ginny" harry said

"Where is Ginny?"

"Draco needs help with the bat bogey hex for DADA so she stayed behind to help"

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy and what did your parents say?"

"well daddy asked what Draco being a veela has to do with me so Draco and I explained I got a bit upset when he found out that I would have to have intercourse and said 'my daughter his not having sex until she is married young man'"

"Ha so what happen then"

"Well I said I have full intent on keeping my virginity until after I am married that's why we want it for over the Christmas break. Oh and we are having a double wedding with harry and Ginny"

"Oh so soon"

"Yeah well harry and Ginny have been asked by Professor McGonagall to have it sooner and I really don't want to tease Draco for too much longer"

After their talk Ginny came in and said that Draco was waiting outside of the portrait for her and that her and harry were going to stay for a little bit longer. Hermione left the Gryffindor tower and saw that Draco was waiting with a single red rose in his hand. Without saying a word he led her to the heads dorm once inside Hermione was taking back by what she saw.

"We haven't had an official date yet" Draco said leading her to the table where the food laid. Half way through the food Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Mion I'm so sorry for the way I acted over the year and I wish that I could go back and change"

Hermione went to speak but Draco placed his index finger over her lips.

"But I can't but I will devote the rest of my life making it up to you. We have been talking to day about the wedding and Malfoy's like tradition and I forgot the most important one the one I should have said when you accepted me. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and started to cry as she nodded to him, Draco pulled out the ring from the ring box and slid it onto her finger. He then pulled her into a fiery kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione walked proudly around Hogwarts wearing her engagement ring for all to see. It has been 3 months since everything happen; they were on their way to the train station for the winter break. Ginny was 3 months and 1 week pregnant, luckily for her the cloaks hid the small baby bump she was sporting. Harry had barely let Ginny out of his sight and it was starting to get on Ginny's nerves.

"HARRY POTTER YOU ASK ME IF IM OK ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO CHOP THEM OFF!" was heard from the other end of the platform which caused all the boys to cringed and protect their own packages.

"Ginny would you like a chocolate bar?" Draco asked getting a galaxy bar out of his bag. 'I thought I ever see the day that I'm protecting Potter'

"thank you" Ginny chimed kissing Draco on the cheek.

They boarded the train and got into a compartment where they were joined by Ron and Katie, and, Blaise and Pansy.

"mate where's Theo and Millicent?" Blaise asked Draco.

"well you know Theo was hurt by someone pushing him down the stairs" they nodded "Millicent took him home earlier this morning by floo"

"so Ginny, Hermione are you nervous about Christmas eve?"

"can't wait but yes" Ginny answered biting into the chocolate bar.

"well if walking down the aisle in front of my family and friend and Draco's but having to hide magic from them as well, no I'm not nervous" Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"don't you family know then?"

"my grandparents don't, my aunts and uncle and cousins don't, Noah and my brother and niece's do but everyone else no"

"oh you have a brother and who's Noah?" Pansy asked

"Noah is my best friend since we were babies, my brother derrick is my adopted brother but by brother none the less, he is married to an Italian witch called belle and my nieces are Isabella and Marbella"

"oh so they are the little flower girls you told us about, how old are they?"

"2 ¾, Victoria is a flower girls as well"

"oh is that Professor Weasley's daughter right?"

"yeah"

Once the train arrived at platform 9 ¾ they collected their bags and went in search of their parents. Jean and Robert were waiting with Narcissa and the Weasley's they were discussing the wedding. Everyone in the wedding parties was staying at malfoy manor in the guest bedrooms. The ceremony was to be held malfoy manor for the fact of the amount of guest that was going to be present. There are two large ball rooms with in the manor and one was set up for the reception and the other for the ceremony. The colour schemes are beige, gold and silver, the flower centre pieces were red and white roses with baby breath and ivy leaves. All the portraits had been frozen with a spell so they were not going to speak or move when the muggle turned up.


	14. Chapter 14

**(all out fits are on my profile)**

Hermione was getting really pissed off, it was the morning of Christmas eve and the ceremony starts at 12 noon and it was only 8. She was surrounded by 3 of the most annoy girls in existence her cousins Elle, May and Louisa they had woken her, Ginny, and the bridesmaids up at 6:30am to get ready. Her cousin were not brides maid with annoyed them.

"mya" Elle wined

"don't call me mya" Hermione snapped

"I just don't get why you chose these ugly girls to be your bridesmaids and not us, the red head looks pregnant the black haired looks like she has been hit by a frying pan, the brunette has a red face and the blonde looks like she is half a sleep"

"my friends are not ugly and they are better people than you, and Ginny is not my bridesmaid she is the other bride and if you don't shut the fuck up you can go home right now"

In the middle of Hermione's rant her granddad on her dad's side came in with her grandpapa on her mother's side.

"hey jelly bean what's wrong?" Dallas Luncalka (grandpapa) asked

"the 3 idiots keep on insulting my friend and I want them out of this room or I will throw them out completely"

"Elle, may and Louisa you have been told not to get up to any trouble while you are here this is Hermione and her friend Ginny's wedding day now go and find your mother and stay there" George Granger said ushering them out of the room.

"thank you granddad"

"any time pumpkin now I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about today. Is this what you really want?"

"more than anything"

"ok but if he steps out of line I have a shovel"

Hermione hugged both of her grandfather's when the Narcissa makeup artist and hair dresser came through the door. When the clock chimed 11:50 everyone was seated and in position for the ceremony to start. The official preforming the ceremony was Professor McGonagall; she was standing at the front of the room with Draco and his best man Blaise on her right and Harry and his best man Ron on her left. Everyone was told not to use magic or talk about it in front of Hermione's family.

The music started and Fleur walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful multi toned form fitted dress in white, gold and beige and she was carrying a 8month old Victoria Weasley. Then came pansy and Luna in the same dress holding a white and red bouquet of roses, next to walk down was Marbella and Isabella with baby breath bouquet.

The wedding march started up and every one stood up and watched Ginny wearing a ivory/beige laced dress with a gold silk sash, her hair was curled the put in a loose plait with white roses and gold ribbons intertwined. Her bouquet was of white roses and white daisy. She was holding onto her father's arm.

While on the other side was Hermione wearing a white laced dress with a white/gold sash, her silky brown curls were pinned into a loose bun with cherry blossoms threaded through out. Her Bouquet was a mixture of red roses and Baby breath and Hermione held on to her father's arm.

Once they reached the front each father placed their daughters hand in their groom's hand. McGonagall repeated the traditional words.

"harry if you would say your vows to Ginny"

"Ginny I'm an idiot for a lot of things but most of all not noticing you, you are one of the most important people in my life I love you and I can't wait to call you Mrs Potter" harry raised her hands and kissed them.

"Ginny"

"Harry I have loved you since the first time we meet and I knew I wanted to be with you I will support you in anything that you would like to do and I will be there for you forever and always"

"Draco if you would say your vows to Hermione"

"Mion when we first met you were so infuriating and so smart I know I've made you upset and I kind of made you when you punched me in third year when you defended you friend you made me see that you were one of a kind and since then I couldn't get you out of my head you. So I had to start teasing you even more so I could see the fire in your eyes. I swear I will I love you with all my heart for the rest of existence"

"Hermione if you would say your vows to Draco"

"when I first met you I know it is a bit cliché to say but the first thing I notice were your eye they were so beautiful but I saw a hurt in them and I wanted more than anything to heal them. I want to be there when you are feeling happy, sad, angry and so much more. I will try my best to keep the happiness in your eyes. I love you my dragon more than anything"

"now all repeat after me 'with these rings I thy wed"

"with these ring I thy wed" they repeated sliding the rings on to their spouses fingers

"Grooms you may now kiss your brides"


	15. Chapter 15

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's waist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to her lips and sparks flew. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. Draco's lips left hers and he dropped his head to her neck and peppered kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality.

"I would like to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr and Mrs Malfoy" McGonagall said.

Then with that the newly wedded couples walked back down the aisle. All the guests made their way to the reception Draco lead Hermione to the closest room, as soon as the doors were closed Draco's lips were attached to Hermione's lips as he backed her to the door. As Draco's hand moved from her waist down to cup her bottom someone knocked on the door. Draco dropped his head into Hermione's neck and sighed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy get out here right know" came the voice of his mother.

Draco opened the door and took a hold of Hermione's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Everybody is waiting now come along" she demanded.

They walked into the hall and made their way to the top table. Harry and Ginny were already seated and he looked as frustrated as Draco. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair hand helped her to sit, one they were seated food was brought out.

For the starter was either a selection of Cheeses and pate' with a Rocket & Herb Salad or a selection of melons. For the main was Tomato, Roast Pepper & Smoked Cheese Tartlet with an Oven Baked tomato & Wild Rocket salad or Chicken Breast stuffed with Mozzarella, Garlic, and Shallots. Served on Chorizo Sausage, Peppers and Garlic with a Morel & Champagne Sauce. Lastly was desert which was a choose between Profiteroles Filled with White Chocolate Cream Drizzled with Warm Chocolate Sauce or Summer Fruits in a Muscat Jelly Served with a Chantilly Cream & Raspberry Sauce.

Once the meal was finished it was time for the couples all four of them had decided that the song was going to be L.O.V.E by Jessie sharp.

"it has now come to the couples first dance" The DJ spoke.

Draco stood up and held his hand out to Hermione then lead her to the dance floor, while harry did the same to Ginny. Draco pulled Hermione close keeping a hand respectfully on her waist and the other holding her hand, Hermione's other hand cupped his neck her fingers playing with strands of his hair.

"_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you"_

Draco spun Hermione around then pulled her back to his body. While harry imitated the movements with Ginny.

"_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you"_

Draco spun Hermione out then dipped her, she let out a giggle then pulled him down for a kiss.

"next will be the daddy daughter dance so Mr Granger and the newly Mrs Malfoy and Mr Weasley and the newly Mrs Potter please make your way to the dance floor"

Robert Granger walked over to his daughter and extended his hand, Hermione smiled at her dad and let him spin her around as the music started.

"_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me" _

"any other fathers and daughters, mothers and sons can join them on the dance floor"

Draco bowed and offered his mother his hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me" _

"Hermione I am so proud of you" Robert whispered in his daughter's ear.

"_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_ "

Once the song had finished Hermione kissed her father on the cheek and whispered "I love you" into his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

After the bride threw their bouquets , Ginny's landing into Pansy's hands and Hermione's landing in Katie's, the husband's removed the garter off of their wife and flung it over their shoulder, Ginny's landing in Neville's hands and Hermione's landing in Theo's, they cut their cake and the music started up again. At 9:30pm all the guest were leaving and Draco took the chance to whisk Hermione up stairs, he bent down and lifted her into a bridal lift and carried her up the stairs. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see some awkward faces of her father, and grandfathers. Hermione smiled she was finally Mrs Malfoy and she was going to complete the mating with her veela.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear as she played with the ends of his hair. As soon as they were out of sight Draco apparated them to his bedroom once his feet touched the ground his lips were attached to Hermione's. His hands went roamed her body slightly tugging at her dress then he picked her up once again and laid her down on the king sized bed. Draco stood above her and muttered a spell and her dressed disappeared off of her body leaving her in a green and sliver strapless bra and matching pants and Draco in his black boxers. Draco let out a throaty growl at his mate in his house colours . Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to meet her lips.

As soon as their lips met Draco's veela side was in full on mode he torn the undergarments off of her body. Draco's lips left hers and travelled kisses down her neck until he got to her erected nipple where he took it into his mouth and started sucking.

"oh Draco" Hermione moaned out arching her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her feet to push his boxers down.

"Draco I need you" Hermione moaned out.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and turned her so she was on all fours, then he knelt behind her a lined himself with her and thrusted into her. Hermione felt tears rushed down her cheeks as the pain of losing her virginity rushed through her body, Draco stayed still allowing her to get used to him but bent his upper body over her to whisper his love into her ear pressing his lips to the base of her ear.

"you can move now the pain has gone" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

Draco started pulling out then quickly thrusted back in to her.

"faster" Hermione asked in pure need, Draco complied and quickened his speed. As the pressure and pleasure was reached its peak Draco bit down in the junction between her shoulder and neck completing their bond. Draco made love to his mate until they both passed out from pleasure.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke the next day completely bliss out she currently had her head resting on his chest listening to his breathing and thinking. Her plans were to start writing again and carry on with her S.P.E.W. campaign; she knew that Draco would take over his father's role in the family business which she was not entirely sure what that was. Hermione started tracing patterns on Draco's chest and rubbing her leg up and down his leg then she jumped up and ran to the bathroom where she dry heaved.

Draco woke the Hermione in the bathroom and he rushed to her side and started rubbing his hand along her back in a comforting way. Once Hermione had stopped Draco scooped her up and took her back to bed. He laid her down and moved so he was hovering above her staring into her big brown eyes.

"Mion I need to tell you something"

"I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"Yes Mion but how do you know?"

"In the book Madam Price lent me it said that when the veela bites into his mate's neck it sends a message to the ovaries and tricks them in to think that she is in prime ovulation to result in a child. If the veela is female it she will always be in prime ovulation and the venom will give a little more push for the male's sperm to impregnate the veela."

"So you knew all along you would get pregnant?"

"Yeah and do you know the female only carries for about 6 months not the whole 9 months"

"What a Christmas present, merry Christmas Mion"

"Merry Christmas my dragon" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her awaiting lips.

Whereas they were still naked from them mating, Draco just lowered his body so it was pressed against her skin and gyrated his hips and erection against Hermione's sex and then he slid himself into her. He rhythmicity thrusted into her until they both climaxed, they both laid there basking in the after sex glow.

"we are going to have to show our faces to day aren't we?" Hermione said in a joking voice.

Hermione got out of bed and went over to the her suit case where she picked out a green of the shoulder large knitted jumper, black leggings and a pair of black ugs boots. As she bent down to retrieve her clothes she could hear Draco growl behind her over. She turned to face him and could see that he was staring at her with lust filled eye and his member was fully erect.

"My dragon what am I going to do with you" Hermione said in a low sexy voice walking to the bathroom. "Would you like to join me?"

Draco didn't answer and just followed her into the bathroom. After another round in the shower they were clean, dressed and making their way to the sitting room, Narcissa and Jean were sitting on the sofa talking about muggle things where as Robert was reading a book.

"morning you two" Jean said smiling at the young couple "how are you to this morning?"

"Pregnant" Hermione said quite bluntly taking a seat on Draco's lap. Robert head shot out of his book and stood up.

"WHAT"

"Are you sure Hermione?" asked Jean still a little shocked.

"yes mum all the books say that the mate/veela whichever the female may be will conceive once the mating is complete. Where's daddy?"

They looked over to see Robert passed out on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Once again Hermione found herself in the heads compartment on the train but the difference is that she is going back as Mrs Malfoy and pregnant. Hermione was straddling Draco's lap as they were in the middle of a very heated make out session. Hermione's pencil skirt was hiked up to the top of her legs showing her underwear, Draco's hands travelled over her body paying more attention as he cupped her ass. Hermione's lips left Draco's and moved to his neck and started to nibble on a sensitive spot she had found.

"Mion" Draco moaned out throwing his head back against the seat his eyes rolling back. Hermione smiled into his neck, she moved her hand up his shoulders until she reached his hair. Hermione gave a tug on his hair then began sucking on his jaw.

Meanwhile in the hall way Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Ron and Katie were one their way to the heads compartment they opened the door.

"mione" Harry and Ron said in aw never seeing this side to her. Hermione turned to where she heard her name and saw her friends standing in the door way. Hermione stood up and smoothed out her clothes then sat next to a pissed off, frustrated Draco.

"so how was the wedding night?" pansy asked.

"Parkinson I really don't want to hear about either one of my best friend having sex especially the one that is married to my sister" Ron said playing with the edge of Katie's skirt.

"My name is Pansy, Ronald"

"yes Ron please call her by her given name" Katie asked sweetly.

"fine" he mumbled.

"so?" pansy asked.

"amazing" both Hermione and Ginny answered in unison which caused everyone bar Ron to burst into laughter. Once they arrived back at Hogwarts they all made their way up to the heads dorm they all took a seat in their usual places.

"so what did everyone get for Christmas?" Theo asked everyone said what they had gotten then it was Hermione's turn to tell so she bent down and opened her new cat basket and got out a grey tabby kitten with a green collar with Felix engraved in gold.

"Draco got me Felix"

"Aw he is so cute a lot cuter that that orange fuzz ball you had" Theo said

"Don't you dare talk about crookshanks like that he was a loyal companion" Hermione snapped her eyes tearing up. Draco wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him rubbing his hands up and down her stomach. "It hurt when he passed it still hurts"

Everything was quite for a while when Draco spoke up.

"Mion and I would like to announce that in 6 months there will be two additions to our family"

The girls clicked on and squealed. "Two as in twins"

"Yes we are having twin boy's" Draco said with a proud smile on his face.

"Have you thought of any names?" Blaise asked.

"Scorpius and Haden"


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was 4 months along and she was at her sexual peak at present she was sitting in the potion sitting next to Harry, who was talking to her but she did not hear word she was currently watching her husband and a ravenclaw Girl finish their potion she was giving the girl an evil glare. She was being overly flirty finding a way to touch his hand or any part of his skin, flipping her hair and giggling. Everyone new that her and Draco where married and everyone could see that Hermione was expecting.

"mione if you keep on cutting like that there is not going to be any root left or your fingers" harry said seeing the knife get closer to her fingers.

Hermione carried on chopping until she yelped in pain when she cut her finger. Draco was next to her seconds checking her over to see if there was any other damage. Draco examined her finger bringing it up to his face then stuck the finger in to his mouth. Everyone watch is aw as Draco started to suck on Hermione's finger and she moaned. A couple of minutes later her took her finger out of his mouth to reveal her finger healed.

"" Hermione went to say something but the bell rang indicating that the last lesson was over. Hermione grabbed her stuff then grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and him out of the room and headed to the heads dorm so she could finally have him.

Everyone watched as she did this and saw the smug look on his face.

"Harry can we take a walk to the lake as we really shouldn't go to the heads dorm right now" Ginny sad collecting her things and putting them in her bag. Ginny was 7 months along in her pregnancy with James Sirus Potter.

"Sure Gin" harry placed his bag on his shoulder then took Ginny's.

"Why can't you go to the heads dorm?" the ravenclaw girl that was flirting with Draco asked.

"they are going to get busy" Blaise smirked wrapping his free arm around Pansy waist as they walked out of the potion lab.

"what do you mean?"

"have sex"

"they can't"

"yes they can and their married"

"she pregnant"

"yes so"

"it's dangerous"

"no it is not is it Ginny?"

"no its perfectly normal and safe up until an month before the birth in normal pregnancy and a day before the birth for that of a veela mate or a veela"

"that's not fair" she screeched

"what do you mean?" the group stared at her.

"she can't satisfy him like I could she is the size of a whale"

"excuse me?" Ginny said giving her a evil look. "one she is pregnant with twins so of course is big, two who in their right mind will try and get a veela away from his mate and three you do anything to upset my best friend and those boys I will personal hex you into oblivion"

With that she turned and pulled harry down the hall with her with everyone else following them leaving a very confused and angry ravenclaw.

Meanwhile Hermione had pulled Draco through the portrait.

"Upstairs, no clothes now" Hermione growled out at the top of the stairs.

Once they were inside of their bedroom Hermione tore at his clothes as he took hers off. When they were both rid of their clothes Draco captured her lips and backed her to their bed.

"I thought I was the veela?" Draco quipped as his lips left her lips and travelled down to her swollen breast where he took her erect nipple into his mouth.

"That bitch was flirting with you" Hermione growled which turned into a moan when Draco started sucking.

"But you're the only one I want" Draco said leaving hers breast and kissing over her swollen stomach.

"but I'm fat?" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"no you are not you are pregnant with our children, now what position would you like to do today?"

"um how about doggy?"

"on your hands and knees baby"

Draco helped Hermione onto her hands and knees and placed a pillow under her for support then he entered her.

"faster my dragon faster" Hermione begged and whimpered.

Draco complied with her and quickens his speed but not his force, Hermione felt the pleasure build up she was about to come.

"baby I'm so close"

"I'm going to"

"-" the both screamed in pleasure as they both climaxed, Draco released into her while slowly thrusting and riding it out. Draco pulled out of her then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Draco placed Hermione on the cabinet while he filled the bath; once the bath was full he helped Hermione into the bath then got in behind her. Hermione lent back against Draco's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach.

"I love you my dragon"

"I love you to my lioness"

"I can't wait until our boys are here" Hermione said snuggling into his embrace.

"I know what you mean; I am not going to be like my father"

"I know you are not Draco"

"My job I can work from home and be there for you, the boys and mother"

"Draco what is the job you will be doing? All you said was it's a family business"

"Well I will be a board member of the Quidditch and Brooms Company and I'm a part owner. I will have to go to some meetings and I will be 1/3 of the deciding vote for the new products. Most of what I do can be done from home as they will send most of the paper works to the manor"

Later that evening everyone was in the heads dorm once again, the topic of career came up again.

"so what is everyone doing after we graduate?" Katie asked as Ron played with a strand of her hair.

"well I was going to play quidditch but not any more I'm going to raise James" Ginny said

"Harry?"

"I've accepted a position at the ministry as an auror apprentice, gin and I have decide that we are going to live at grimauld place"

"Isn't it a bit gloomy there?" Ron asked

"No Harry and I redecorate over the brake. We went for creams; beige's and browns for most of the rooms. James's bedroom I have enchanted stars to come out at night on the Ceiling and his walls have quidditch players flying around, the only room we have not touched and will never touch is sirus room"

"okay, Hermione? "

"well I will be raising Scorpius and Haden but I do want to start writing again"

"cool now we know Draco is going into the family business so Blaise?"

" well I will be in the same boat as drake, I am on the board with Quidditch and Brooms and were my father past I am a part owner"

"Pansy?"

"I would like to get a job in one of the fashion mags and I will be the next Lady Zabini" Pansy looked at Blaise. He nodded and she held up her left hand showing a large diamond engagement the congratulations they found out that Ron had been accepted for an apprenticeship with Harry and Theo, Katie had plans to take over her parent's book shop.


	20. Chapter 20

It was very busy time at Hogwarts as the 7th years were doing their N.E.W.T.S. a heavily pregnant Hermione, Draco, Harry, not so pregnant Ginny (James was sleeping in the buggy next to her), Blaise, Theo and Katie were currently siting in the great hall doing their Potion exam on the warm June day. they have been in the exam for 50 minutes with 10 minutes left. Hermione raised her hand and Professor Slughorn came over.

"Is everything alright my dear?"

"I've finished the exam and need to go to Madam Ponfery"

"Ok my dear I will take you"

"Thank you"

Professor Slughorn helped her up and led her down the between the aisles, all of a sudden Hermione doubled over and screamed at the top of her lungs and water rushed down her legs. Everyone jumped in shocked and turned to see what was going on. Draco was with Hermione within seconds.

"Baby?"

"The boys are coming" Hermione said through deep breathes "now"

Draco bent down and picked Hermione up in a bridal lift and carried her out of the great hall and went in the direction of the hospital wing. Ginny carrying James, Theo and Katie followed after them while Blaise and Harry went to the McGonagall office to inform her and collect Hermione's parents and Draco's mother. When they got to the hospital Draco laid Hermione onto the bed and called out for Madam Ponfery. When the medi witch came through the door and went wide eyed.

"how long have you been having the contractions?"

"well they started this morning but I thought the boys were well it felt like they were kicking so I was not sure only 6 minutes before we came here they seemed to get worse so I asked the professor if I could come here that's when aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she screamed "oh when my waters broke"

"ok my dear" madam ponfery waved her wand and changed Hermione's clothes into a hospital gown and placed dividers around her bed. "ok Hermione I'm going to see how far you are dilated"

Madam Ponfery checked Hermione over "you 6 centimetres so another 4 then you can start pushing"

"how long should that take?" Draco asked very worried he hated seeing her in this much pain.

"there is no set time I'm afraid its different for everyone I will be back to check you in 15 minutes"

Draco sat behind her on the bed rubbing his hands over her stomach trying to sooth her. Meanwhile Harry had just turned up at the granger's dentist and went straight up to the receptionist.

"I need both Dr Grangers"

"what for?"

"it's about their daughter"

"oh Hermione what's wrong?"

"JEAN AND ROBERT GRANGER" harry shouted.

The both ran out of their offices and saw harry standing in the middle of the room with their patients staring shocked at him.

"Harry what is wrong?" Jean asked

"Hermione is in labour and I need you both to come with me"

"we get our coats, jenny can you re book today's and tomorrow's appointment and lock up" Robert asked then they left with Harry.

Blaise apparated into a garden of Malfoy manor, where Narcissa spent most of her time she was kneeling down re potting a rose.

"Cissy" he called

"Blaise aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"yes and no I've come to take you back to Hogwarts with me Hermione is in labour" and with that they popped back to Hogwarts. When they arrived there they could hear Hermione scream Jean and Narcissa rushed to Hermione while Robert stayed back.

"mummy it hurts so much" Hermione said through tears.

"I know baby girl it will be over soon and you will have your babies in your arms" Jean took a wash cloth, dipped it in some cold water and dabbed it all over Hermione's face.

"Hermione when the next contraction comes I'm going to need you to push ok" Hermione nodded.

Soon enough Hermione had to push and after 8 pushes a baby's cry was heard and the baby was placed on Hermione's bare skin of her shoulder and chest. Madam ponfery muttered a cleaning spell.

"Scorpius" Hermione whispered and kissed the top of his fore head.

"Hermione it is all most time to push again" madam ponfery said taking Scorpius off of Hermione and putting him into a mosses basket.

Hermione started pushing once more and after 10 pushes Haden was born and placed on Hermione's bare skin as scorpius had be put only minute before and cleaned up.

"Haden" Hermione whispered and kissed the top of his head. Draco got out from behind Hermione and propped up some pillows then went and picked up Scorpius and bringing him back over to Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been hour since Scorpius and Haden were born and their grandparents are fussing over them. Jean was holding Haden while Narcissa was holding Scorpius, Hermione lent back against the pillow and Draco was sitting next to her with his arms around her.

"are they doing to have middle names baby girl?" Robert asked his daughter.

"we haven't really thought of any middle names have we?" Hermione said to Draco.

"no not really"

"how about Harry?" Harry said with a smug on his face.

"scorpius harry no Haden harry no they don't sound right" Hermione mauled over. "scorpius draconian that sounds nice, Haden Zackary mmm what do you think Draco?"

"Scorpius Draconian and Haden Zackary I like them"

Hermione smiled then snuggled into Draco's chest. As she did this Scorpius started to suckle on Narcissa arm.

"Hermione my dear I think Scorpius would like some milk" she said passing him over to her daughter-in-law. As she started to undo her hospital robe Ron suggested

"Um I think it's time was made a move we come back and see you soon"

Ron kept his head down and led their friend out of the hospital wing giving the little family some private time. Hermione pulled Scorpius to her breast and helped him her nipple and he began to suckle.

"this feels different" Hermione commented, Robert went wide eyed but controlled himself.

"your head misters has allowed us to stay for the night in your dorm so we will go and get it set up for you ok sweetie" Jean granger smile handing Haden to Draco.

"I go with you and I transfigure the sofa and chairs unto some beds"

With that Hermione and Draco were alone with their babies. Scorpius continued to feed until he fell asleep just in time as Haden started crying for his milk. Hermione laid Scorpius sleeping form length ways along her stretched out leg then took Haden from Draco and began feeding him. Draco picked Scorpius up and just held him.

Draco sat back down on the bed Hermione was sitting on and kissed Hermione. Hermione smiled at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you my dragon"

"I love you to my lioness"


	22. Chapter 22

Today was graduation and not hour before they were all still students but now adult members of the wizarding world, everyone was currently in the great hall for the graduation ball. The twins are 2 months old. Abigail Torsion (ravenclaw) was currently looking at Hermione with hatred in her eyes how dear she be the one cuddled up to Draco and be the mother of his children it was just wrong. She was going to do something to her she just needed to think of what. While Abigail was plotting Hermione was soothing an upset Haden.

"im going to take Haden outside for some fresh air" Hermione said to Draco then getting up and walking to the entrance.

Abigail took this opportunity to take her down, as Hermione walked past her she waited a couple of minutes then followed her out. Hermione was walking across the courtyard to and reached the stairs leading to Hagrid's when Abigail pushed her making Hermione fall forward. When Hermione felt herself falling turned herself so that she would take the brunt and Haden would be safe. Hermione fell down twisting her ankle and banging her head on the stone step knocking her out.

Meanwhile in the hall Draco watch his mother playing with Scorpius from his arms. Suddenly Draco felt a jolt of pain rush through his body.

"Hermione" he shouted out rushing out of the hall with Scorpius in his arm and Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theo running behind him and the rest of their friend and family walking quickly after him. When Draco got past the courtyard he saw Hermione laying on the ground out cold with her holding a crying Haden protectively against her chest with Abigail towering above her.

"Abigail" Draco growled out.

"hello love I took care of our problem" Draco staked to her and caught her by the throat superseding her in the air as he held scorpius to his chest with one arm. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione checking her over while Blaise and Theo were trying to calm Draco down.

"drake mate put her down Hermione needs you" Blaise and Theo said.

The sound of Hermione's name brought Draco back to his human senses. He threw Abigail and far away from his family as possible and rushed to Hermione. He handed scorpius to harry and pulled Haden off of Hermione and handed him to Blaise. Draco checked her head where there was a cut to the back of head.

"I will get madam Ponfery" Ron said and ran back to the great hall, moments later she came rushing out and examined Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy I need you to bring her to the hospital wing so I can heal her, Mr Zabini and Mr Potter please Haden and Scorpius so I can check Haden over"

Abigail got to her feet to see Draco pick Hermione up in a bridal style lift and follow madam Ponfery. Then she saw Professor McGonagall come towards her.

"Ms Torsion do you have any idea of what you have done?"

"try to get the evil witch away from Draco"

"you have attempted murder you will be sentenced, auror Davison and Carton you can take her away"

Up at the hospital wing Madam Ponfery had healed Hermione cut and ankle then woke her up with a spell.

"is Haden ok" was the first words out of Hermione's mouth.

"Haden is fine but he is a bit hungry" Blaise handed Haden over to Hermione.

Hermione brought the blanket and draped it over her shoulder then with the help of Draco slid the strap of her should and undo her bra. Hermione then pulled Haden to her breast and he started suckling.

"Mrs Malfoy how are you feeling?"

"my head and my ankle hurts but other that I'm fine" Draco kissed Hermione's forehead.

"what happened mione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I felt someone push me forwards and all I knew is that I had to protect my baby so I moved so Haden would not get hurt I only saw blonde wave hair"

"Ms Torsion pushed you," Professor McGonagall "according to her she was helping Mr Malfoy get rid of you"

"What" everyone said in unison.

"I told you she a fucking bitch" Hermione said then moved her attention back to Haden while everyone bar Draco stared at Hermione in awe.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day it was back to the real world outside of a Hogwarts; Hermione awoke early and finished the last of the packing then the twins woke up for their milk then promptly fell back to sleep. They had decided that they wanted one last trip on the train for sentimental reasons and it marked an end of an era. Hermione went down stairs and got to work making a full English fry up before the twins wake up again. As Hermione was dishing up she heard Ginny and James come into the kitchen.

James at two months is a lively baby, his hand thick Black hair and emerald green eyes and you would often see him looking around his surroundings. Haden was a lively baby as well and loved the attention he got off of everyone, his eyes were an ice grey colour and he took after Hermione with as his hair was in ringlets but his hair was a platinum. Scorpius was the opposite of Haden he was very quiet and loved playing with Hermione's hair, his eyes were an ice grey colour and hair was wavy but not full curls and it was platinum.

"Oh mione you didn't have to do this" Ginny said smiling still half asleep.

"But I wanted to it's our last day at Hogwarts, I'm going to wake Draco up and bring the boys down can you get harry?"

"Sure, did you put a warming spell on the food?"

"Yep"

With that Hermione went up to her and Draco room when she opened the door see saw that Draco was indeed awake and was changing the boy's nappies. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from the back and kissed him on his spine.

"I've made breakfast" Hermione stated as she stood next to him and got Scorpius into his baby grow as Draco did he same for Haden. Once Draco got dressed they took the boys down stairs and placed them in the play pen next to James so they could eat.

"Wow mione did you do all of this?" harry asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah now let's eat"

After breakfast they took their belongs and shrunk them down and put them in the boy's nappy bag. They placed the boy's into a double silver cross pram then Hermione picked Felix up, put him into his cat basket and place him in the under carry.

When they arrived at kings cross station it was full of parents picking up their children. The Weasley's were there and molly was cooing and fussing over her 2nd grandchild. Hermione looked around for her parents and Narcissa but she could only find Narcissa.

"hello cissy I don't suppose mum and daddy have turned up?"

"About that I got a phone call this morning off of Jean and she said that Robert was caught in an accident with a car I think she said I'm to take you to the hospital"

Narcissa explain leading them through the crowed platform 9 ¾ before they went through the barrier Draco took Haden and Scorpius out of the pram while Hermione got Felix out from under the pram.

"Blaise could you take Felix to the manor please my dad is in the hospital" blaise took Felix and nodded his head.

Hermione took Scorpius from Draco once his hand was free he took Hermione's in his then they left for the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

When they arrived at the hospital they Hermione went straight to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Dr Granger he was in a car accident"

"An you are?"

"His daughter"

"Name"

"Hermione Malfoy"

"Sorry his daughter is named Hermione granger"

"Yes I married taking my husband's name"

"Ok I need to ask you a security question. Mother's maiden name?"

"Opine"

"He is in room 207 on the third floor"

"Thank you"

They rushed to the lift, once on the third floor they found room 207. Hermione knocked on the door then opened it and she was shocked to what she saw Robert Granger was laying on the hospital his left leg in plaster.

"Daddy" Hermione called going to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I ache a little but fine, now how are my grandsons?"

"Their fine "Hermione said placing Scorpius in his grandfather's arms and smiled as her father started talking to him.

"Where is Haden?"

"Here he is Robert" Draco said handing Haden to Robert.

"And how is my two big boys?" the boys rested their heads on their grandfather's chest and fell asleep. "Sleepy then, how are you baby girl?"

"I'm fine what happened?"

"A drunk drive luckily he noticed me just be for he stopped only causing me to break only my left, I will be off work until it is the bone is fixed"

"Who going to take care of you when mum's at work?"

"Belle and the girls are coming and taking care of me during the day Wednesday, Thursday and Friday then your mum at night and weekends"

"I can come around Monday and Tuesday"

"Thank you baby girl but your boy's need you"

"Then you can come to the manor and see them"

"Ok"

When Hermione and Draco arrived back at the manor with the sleeping twins and Narcissa who lead the little family to the east wing, Draco's old room had been changed into the boy's nursery and Draco and Hermione were moved into the larger room across from the nursery.

The nursery ceiling was charmed to look like a night sky with the stars twinkling, when it was day time the ceiling would change into a blue sky and fluffy white clouds which continue down over the walls. The room was filled with educational and non-educational toys, a rocking chair and two beautiful white cots one with emerald green blankets for Scorpius and forest green blankets for Haden. On the side of the cot was the boy's names engraved. Hermione laid Haden down in his cot while Draco laid Scorpius in his cot.

"you did a wonderful job on the nursery cissy"

"thank you wait until you see your room, if you don't mind I will retire for the night and leave you to explore your room" with that Narcissa walked out of the nursery.

"shall we explore then my dragon?" Hermione asked pulling him to their new room.

When the doors were open they saw a emperor size wooden four poster bed with white chiffon curtain's and white silk duet and pillows. The wood was a dark wood and matched the vanity table, and bedside tables. The walls were an off white and had silver butterfly's enchanted to fly over the walls. The walked over to the door on their left to find a very large walk in wardrobe and the door on the right led to a black and white bathroom. The tiled floor was black and that carried on half way up the walls then it changed into a white tiles, the bath was a glimmering white and could fit 10 people in.

Draco picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder, he walked back into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He slowly took each article of clothing off her then off him. Once they were both of them were naked Draco picked Hermione up by her thighs and started kissing her. Hermione's hands went into Draco's hair pulling him closer.

"my dragon I need you" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"how do you want it my lioness, on the bed or up against the wall?" Draco growled out.

"up against the wall" Hermione whispered.

Draco turned Hermione and himself around and walked until Hermione's body was flushed against the wall and Draco's body. With his middle and index finger he got her wet for him.

"oh god"

Draco took out his fingers and replaced it with is very hard erection. He allowed her to get used to him before thrusting into her at lighting speeds until they both climaxed. Draco took Hermione all night long, in the bathroom, on the bed, on the floor and more.


	25. Chapter 25

The twins were 10 months old and Hermione was taken them to her parent's dentist for a visit as Draco had a meeting he had to attend. Scorpius and Haden were wearing matching denim dungarees Haden was wearing a forest green long sleeved top while Scorpius wearing a emerald green one. Hermione was wearing a grey off the shoulder knitted sweater, skinny jeans and black boots. She placed the boys in the Easy life Sport Double Pushchair and made her way to 'magic smiles'. When they arrived there the boys were cooed over bye patient.

"Good morning Hermione, Scorpius and Haden how are you today?"

"We're great just waiting for mum and daddy then Draco and I are taking them to my favourite restaurant where he has made reservation"

"They shouldn't be that long they have 4 more patients after the two they are with now"

"Thank you jenny"

Hermione saw an empty seat; she wheeled the pushchair over and sat down. The last patient came through the door with a couple of her friend. They were girls Hermione new from when she was younger. Haden started to cry so Hermione got him out that's when the girls recognised her.

"OMG is that Hermione granger I see?" the strawberry blonde one asked.

"I do believe it is" the dirty blonde replied.

"Are they yours?" the mousey blonde asked.

"Hello Megan, Jenna and Hope, yes Scorpius and Haden are my sons"

"They are so cute" Hope cooed. "How old are they?"

"10 months"

"Are you married?" Jenna asked.

"Yes I am he is meeting me here in about five"

"He must be ugly to be with you" Megan snide.

"Meg you can't say that look at these boys they are adorable and Hermione is beautiful" Hope cooed making Haden laugh.

At that moment Draco walked through the door and went straight over to them. All the girls swooned at him but he ignored them and kissed Hermione. When the pulled away Draco introduces himself.

"Draco malfoy Mion's husband and who may you be?"

"Um, um, um," Jenna and Megan said.

"I'm Hope and this is Jenna and Megan"

"Well it is very nice to meet you Hope, so Megan is I ugly?"

"What no you gorgeous"

"And what was that comment about Mion then?"

"Um"

"Ms Johnson"

Jenna and Megan hurried to the room, while Hope stayed with Hermione and the boys.

"Don't worry about them they have always been jealous of you Hermione with your brains and your beauty"

"Thank you so much for defending Mion"

"No problem"

After the last patient was scene Robert and Jean came out of the rooms and greeted them. Once at the restaurant and after the food was ordered Hermione spoke.

"Mum, daddy we have something to tell you"

"What is it baby girl?"

"I'm pregnant"

Robert sat there with his jaw dropped.


	26. Chapter 26

im planning on doing a sequal

it will be called

faith next genration


End file.
